Hazane
Hazane is one of the main worlds of the multiverse. History Towns Thus Far Zorrotheen- A homely little town just north of Almurstrad, Zorrotheen offered some of the best magick studies around- taught by Sorroto Dragonfriend, a trusted member of the council who practiced various forms of magick every day. Recently, however, it was destroyed by the latest Rain of the Constellations, and is no longer inhabitable. Almurstrad(Hazane's West-Coast Capital)- Deotan- Allorhan- Faliostrad- Anagoran(Fourth(Technically) Capital of Hazane, South Western corner)- Races In total on the country of Hazane there are 34 races- but in Easush(the world the country is in(Pronounced "eee-ah-soosh")), that is only 34 of the 106 races. They are unimportant at this time, however, and may be recorded later. The records listed are tidbits of information about each race, and what(if they are) they are mixed with. Here are the races of Hazane: ------------------------------ Dragun- a dragon and human magickal mix, they preside in the warmer areas of Hazane, as a majority of them have been unable to merge with either cold-weather or complete elemental dragons, making life in the extreme weather areas unbearable for them. -------------------------------- Feliune- A cat and human mix, most of these creatures are born-surprisingly- from an egg. No one has been able to understand why, other than it might be some mix of the DNA that might've changed when a Feliune is created. --------------------------------- Human- the race that is the majority of Hazane, they stand roughly 5-6 feet tall and are hard workers. Their bodies are adaptable to almost any climate, and very few choose a path of magick, resulting in most who fear the world of the mages or who take to their own religious ideals when confronted with magicks. ----------------------------------- Avian- This one has been special for sometime, and has been considered to be one of the most ancient races upon Hazane. Their lineage descends far back to the time when Humans came to the land of Hazane, and they have co-existed with a majority of the creatures within their country. Some have the ability of flight, though surprisingly some opt to not learn the ability, as heights are their major fear. Note: The Avians are not a mix of human and bird- they were here before the humans arrived from Valona(The country that exiled all Magickal beings, back about the year 33,000 BCE). --------------------------------- Garznot- A giant, mutated being, these creatures have usually been near magick too much of their life, and for some reason have mutated into some horrific monster. They roam the countryside looking for meat, and their intelligence is too low to communicate with. --------------------------------- Troll- Though they are often told in most legends to be guarding bridges or hoarding gold, most care little for either of these things- they have been ridiculed since Humans came to Hazane, and have attempted to live a life to the fullest of their abilities. They are strong-even when they are young- and tend to be just a little bit stubborn. However, they do not always come in larger sizes- their sizes vary, just like humans, and there is no "set" size for their bodies. In their religion it states about the "Kovean Dorza", which is a sacred gem that was fought over between the Dwarves and the Trolls, and how it was lost from the Trolls, and hasn't been taken back since. --------------------------------- Dwarves- abnormally short for their incredible strength, dwarves roam the south-western part of the Hazan countryside, and make a living farming- their ancestors were known for mining in the smallest of areas, creating ant-hill like structures in the mountains of Balmorash. Their halls of old still stand to this day, and visitors from all over come to see the outstanding stonework that was used for each and every angle of the clans during the reign of King Ogia. Dwarves normally wear a nice, smooth beard and rarely shave it- the beard hairs grow obnoxiously fast, and a beard has usually grown an inch in less than a week. --------------------------------- ((Elves? Unsure. )) --------------------------------- Deogan- a rare form of magickal mix, this usually has a plethora of animals around the caster when they begin to use too much magick and/or transformation magick; what results is nothing less than extraordinary. Wings, scales, feathers, and more abound on a Deogan, and most have some intoxicating pheromone making themselves irresistible to those around them. They own a portion of land in the northern mountains, and make some of the best rice and bread cakes that one could eat. --------------------------------- Fescot- these are a magickal mix between a fox and a human. They are normally playful and cheery, and tend to have similar fur colors as others do. They pride themselves on their fur, and take great care of it. --------------------------------- Naga- They come in various different scale colors, and heights- the tallest/longest being 8 feet, and the shortest being an tiny 3 foot Naga. Most harbor ill will towards Nagas, as they are seen as deceitful and almost an evil or trouble-making race. ---------------------------------- Specimen